


"So, Netflix?"

by luke_is_a_kirby



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer One Shots [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, i have six one shots and i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_kirby/pseuds/luke_is_a_kirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aww, look at them Mikey, they’re so cute. I wonder how they ended up in that position.” I heard someone snort loudly.</p><p>“Luke probably climbed into Ashton’s bed; the little fucker’s scared of storms. And the dark.”</p><p>I heard a thud and an ‘ow’ from Michael and assumed Calum had hit Michael before replying, “You don’t just go around laughing at people’s fears you asshole.”</p><p>~~<br/>Or where Luke's afraid of storms and the dark and Ashton comforts him where Michael and Calum find them in the morning. Implied Friends with Benefits. Confessions are Made. Friends to Lovers. Awkward Ending b/c of Writer's Block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"So, Netflix?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while, how are you guys? I realized that I haven't posted an Ashton ship yet, whoops. But here it is, the ending is bad, I didn't know how to end it, so yeah. I hope you enjoy it. Also, sorry it's short, I had writer's block.

Ashton’s P.O.V.

I grumbled under my breath, twisting and turning to envelope myself in my blankets when I heard a timid knock and the door opening.

“Ashton, are you awake?” I made a noise between a groan and a grunt, to which Luke giggled at before letting out a squeal of fright when lightning struck.

He shifted from foot to foot before making up his mind and coming to stand beside me, “Can I sleep with you. It’s dark and cold, and storming and… I’m scared, Ash.”

I sighed, but unraveled and patted the spot beside me, letting Luke climb in before remaking my burrito. I threw my arms around his small waist, rubbing at his exposed hipbones, and tangled our legs together before falling asleep to the sound of rain hitting the window.

~~xXx~xXx~~

“Aww, look at them Mikey, they’re so cute. I wonder how they ended up in that position.” I heard someone snort loudly.

“Luke probably climbed into Ashton’s bed; the little fucker’s scared of storms. And the dark.”

I heard a thud and an ‘ow’ from Michael and assumed Calum had hit Michael before replying, “You don’t just go around laughing at people’s fears you asshole.”

I groaned, beginning to get a headache from their bickering, and opened my eyes to glare at them. Calum had the decency to look sheepish and mutter an apology, to his exact opposite who only grinned and jumped on the bed enthusiastically.

“Let’s go somewhere!” I mumbled into my arm, tightening my hold on Luke when he tried rolling away from all the racket they were making.

“Aw, is Ashy possessive of wittle Lukey-poo?” Luke made a noise between a growl and a groan before turning in my arms to face my chest.

“Look at them, such a beautiful couple.” I chucked the unoccupied pillow beside me.

“Fuck off Michael; I could care less what you think.” He held his hands up in surrender before being dragged away by Calum and out the door.

“We’re going out for breakfast. Don’t be too loud, the neighbors might come and complain again.” I rolled my eyes as Calum called back, but nodded.

“Hmm, what do you want to do today?” Luke mumbled something into my chest, “What?”

“Sleep and be lazy.” 

“Alright,” I said nothing else and held the younger boy tighter in my hands, and buried my face into his neck.

“Ash,” I hummed in response. “What are we?”

“What do you mean?” He sighed, but turned to face me.

“Well, I mean what are we? Are we together? Are we friends with benefits? I’m just so confused about what you want?” I sat up and adjusted Luke so that he was on my lap before leaving a soft kiss on his bare shoulder.

“Whatever you want babe. I like you, but I don’t know how you feel.” I confessed, and continued placing chaste kisses on his skin.

Luke groaned and titled his head back, but there was a smile on his face, “I want us to happen. I really like you, I know it sounds sappy, but I’ve liked you for a while.” I smiled and turned his face before leaning down so our lips meet.

It was not rushed like our other previous, but was slow and warm, and full of love, if I could call it that. We finally pulled away for oxygen and grinned, feeling at peace for once.

“So, Netflix?” He giggled, our foreheads touching.

“Netflix sounds good,” I pulled him in closer and grabbed my laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> I have part two of "I Love You." started so hopefully I'll have it up soon. Another one shot should be up soon for my lack of activeness on this site, but yeah. Follow me on Twitter @infinitelyxtori.
> 
> Also thank you so much for over a thousand hits on "I Like Cake." I honestly thought it was shit, but it ended up being my most popular one shot, so thank you! You don't know how much it means to me!
> 
> Till Next Time! xXx


End file.
